The present invention generally relates to a promotional amusement device which is adapted to carry any number of messages or promotional indicia imprinted thereon. It is intended that the promotional indicia may take any format such as the promotion of a sports team, a variety of consumer products, or simply an amusement device.
The promotional amusement device of the present invention is intended to be hand held, and includes a light source contained within the device which is powered by portable power means such as, for example, typical batteries. An on/off switch is provided in order to energize and de-energize the light source. It is intended that when the device is appropriately activated and the tubular members are extended which, concomitantly, extends the transparent stretchable boot, the indicia imprinted thereon are displayed, and by activating the light source, the indicia are lighted for display purposes. Hence, the device is useful both day and night as a promotional or amusement device.
A variety of prior art devices have been developed which include a hand held member of some type, and provide for some type of extendible members contained within the hand held chamber. Generally, such devices have a particular purpose, and the precise purpose of the device dictates its construction and mechanical interrelationships. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,493,480 is directed to an illuminated umbrella device, which includes a series of telescopically arranged tubular members having an umbrella at the upper end, and a grasp handle at the lower end. The tubular members are collapsible down to a nested position with the umbrella section being foldable downwardly into its closed position such that the device is easily hand held. Upon releasing of a spring mechanism, the spring urges the tubular members to advance to the fully extended position and concomitantly open the umbrella to provided an umbrella device. The handle is adapted to contain a light with a battery power source, which operates to illuminate the umbrella.
Another prior art device is illustrated and depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,255 which is directed to a combination flashlight and extendible baton. The intended purpose of the device is to provide a flashlight for security purposes, such as the type that would be used by law enforcement security personnel, and to have incorporated therein an extendible baton device which is nested within the handle of the flashlight. When it is intended to be used as a defensive weapon, the baton portion is telescoped out of the flashlight handle and forms a defensive weapon.
Another device which again consists of a hand held device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,013, which is again denoted as a baton capable of illumination and sound. In this case, the base generally consists of a flashlight type device, which is adapted to carry at its lighted end, a series of three collapsible tubular members which are extended to a fully open position or collapsible to be carried as a flashlight type device. According to the description in the aforesaid patent, the device is intended as a combination flashlight and whistle baton in the nature of a defensive weapon.
In terms of collapsible devices which are intended to carry a message, U.S. Pat. No. 2,819,547 illustrates a subterranean telescoping sign. As shown and described in the aforesaid patent, the device is intended to be inserted within a subterranean mounting, and is extendible to a fully open position, the top end which includes some type of signage such as, for example, traffic control signage. When the device is intended to be used, a plug is pulled in order to extend the device upwardly, and permitting the signage carried at the top to open by means of a pair of springs. When the device is meant to be out of use, the device is simply pushed downwardly into the subterranean canister, and the lid closed.
The prior art demonstrates a number of other types of devices which have special uses and purposes. Each device, as was indicated previously, is constructed in a special manner in accordance with the particular use to which the device is intended to be applied.
In accordance with the present invention, the present invention is intended to permit a user to display various types of promotional or advertising messages, both day and night, and just as importantly, to provide promotional indicia for either various services or products. For example, it is contemplated that the present invention can be utilized as a device for promoting a particular sports team, and hence, the logos and names of the sports team may be printed on the device and which when used by the consumer, promotes the consumer's favorite team.